Update 19
660px|center|Path to the War Within We've run a script for those affected by Void Key to Relics. See this PSA thread for more information. link Conclave Changes & Fixes: *Reduced the damage of Stradavar's semi-auto mode in Conclave. *Quick melee attacks in Conclave now use the first combo of the Equipped weapon/stance. Market Changes: *Added a 'Blueprints' filter to the Market beside the 'Hide Owned' filter so you can better see available Blueprints. *Removed prices from the store grid to remove the impression our game only has Platinum items. *Added a 'Purchase with Credits' button to the 'About' section of each item, where applicable. |changes = *Doubled the chance to get a Kavat Genetic Signature on scanning of Feral Kavats. *Void Fissure Junction challenges can now be completed on any planet. For example, before the a Junction could say request 3 Void Fissures be closed. This request was specific to the planet the Junction was on, which was not indicated in the UI. Now you can do the Void Fissure anywhere to count toward your Junction Challenge Tasks. *Improved visibility on the new Star Chart for which nodes should be played next. *Rebalanced the Rhino Specter in the Junction to be more manageable for new players. *Updated the Earth (to Venus) challenge text to better indicate the challenge requirement to "Apply 4 MODS to a single Warframe or Weapon", not just overall. *Swapped the "Nightmare Mission" Junction Challenge with "Kill the Hyena Pack." *Removed Arc Traps spawning in Vor's Prize. |fixes = *Fixed a progression stopper in 'The New Strange' quest if players had already completed one or more of the crafting stages before the Update. *Fixed a progression stopper in 'The New Strange' where Elite Arid Lancers were required for scanning, now it just requires regular Arid Lancers. *Fixed an issue with the 'Hidden Messages' Quest not rewarding proper Blueprints when playing the corresponding nodes. *Fixed Synthesis Targets not counting as completed once they are scanned. *Fixed an issue with a Junction progression stopper task by replacing the crafting requirements of Vapor Specters. *Fixed continued issues with the Landing Craft ramp not deploying during the Second Dream quest. *Fixed issues with Clients not seeing Void Fissure lighting and effects. *Fixed an issue where fusing a Mod that was equipped would unequip it or equip an unranked version instead of keeping the proper Mod installed. *Fixed Nova's Molecular Prime not playing any sounds after the first ka-boom. *Fixed Cat's Eye Precept audio playing 2 times on clients. *Fixed issues with volume and radius of Kavat precept sound effects. *Fixed various crashes and game hangs. *Fixed a loss of functionality in Relays if you selected a Void Fissure mission. *Fixed players seeing Trial nodes in the Star Chart despite not owning keys. *Fixed melee holstering issues on a number of Prime Warframes and Hydroid. *Fixed issue with 'Owned' labels not properly applying to certain items in the Market. *Fixed missing sounds on Fang Prime / Dual Ether Dagger melee attacks. *Fixed missing fanfare on 'Mission Complete' UI. }} Archwing and Warframe items have had their sale points revised to the following: *Standard Archings and Warframe = 10,000 Credits *Prime Archwings and Warframes = 25,000 Credits *Standard Archwing Primary weapons = 500 Credits |changes = *The Void Fissure sealing process will be aborted should no players in the squad have a Relic equipped, i.e leaving while only having one equipped Relic will close it out. *Adjusted the position of the Tenno in the background of the Star Chart. *Completed nodes will now connection lines to Solar System shortcuts. *Adjusted the timings and maximum amount of repeats for Void Fissure transmissions. *Removed the Natah and The Jordas Precept quests from Junctions as these are given out through server rewards. *Okina now match polarity of Spinning Needle stance. *Improved the way Void Fissure rewards are replicated for Clients after a host migration has occurred. *Improved the way the Archwing Pursuit game mode handles host migrations. *Adjusted the lighting of the Grineer Forest tilesets. *Tweaked the visuals of Void Traces. |fixes = *Fixed a loss of functionality that could occur if a player attempted to change their holster style after changing their weapon skin. *Fixed an issue with the Vor’s Prize Junction task not being properly completed if the player elected to skip it. *Fixed an issue with older accounts with Kubrow customizations being unable to login correctly. *Fixed a potential loss of functionality that could be encountered by quickly closing the Market before it fully loaded. *Fixed an issue with long descriptions of Darvo Deal items preventing their proper purchase. *Fixed an issue with Clients not properly receiving their Void Trace bonus when their Void Relic reward. *Fixed an issue with Transmutation not always working correctly. *Fixed a crash that could occur in the Arsenal. *Fixed numerous localizations. *Fixed aspect ratio of credits icon in junction rewards. *Fixed a display issue that would cause the Star Chart to appear incorrectly when playing with a 21:9 resolution. *Fixed an issue with players being able to load into Junctions after meeting the requirements but not having completed the previous node. *Fixed an issue with Landing Craft context actions breaking after quickly hitting ESC while a menu was loading. *Fixed some incorrect textures found in the Grineer Forest tilesets. *Fixed the resolution of Prime Access images in the Market. *Fixed a crash that could occur if a non-replicated avatar (ie. Mirage Clone) was affected by a friendly buff. *Fixed missing exit button after completing a Mastery Test in the Relay. *Fixed an issue with Host’s being unable to click Start Timer, Clear Vote, or Leave Squad during a Void Fissure lobby setup. *Fixed an issue with Squad UI becoming unresponsive after declining a Void Fissure mission. *Fixed a number of lighting issues seen on Dojo art assets. *Fixed Ambulas range exploit. *Fixed Kavats being bred with missing body parts. *Fixed an issue where Kubrows could equip colours to their right leg, causing a script error in the process. *Fixed a typo in Meso N2 Relic names. *Corrected the type of Dual Kama awarded in the Neo V1 Relic. Should have been a Prime Blueprint. *Fixed an issue where you could not sell Archwing suits and weapons. *Fixed an issue with the Landing Craft ramp closing while poor Kubrows are Kavatrs were still on them. *Fixed an instance of Glaive weapons causing the game to crash. *Fixed Conclave offerings not be sortable by type. *Fixed a UI overlap that could occur if two players in the same lobby selected two different Void Fissure missions. *Fixed a crash related to the usage of Focus abilities. *Fixed an issue with players spawning at the starting location of an Archwing mission instead of their last location after a host migration. *Fixed an issue with matchmaking not properly working for Void Fissure missions. *Fixed some missing sound effects on Kavat kitten interaction animations. *Fixed an issue with standard Staff holster animations being paid for and premium holster slots being free. *Fixed an issue with certain Void Defense missions not having their proper reward tables. *Fixed an issue with other players mini map player markers appearing very pixelated. *Fixed an issue with Void Fissure start transmission playing again after a host migration. *Fixed an issue with Inaros players entering into pre-death and becoming unable to revive during Specter encounters. *Fixed an issue with players getting stuck on the End of Mission screen if ESC was hit during the loading screen. *Fixed an issue with Eternal War augment not properly increasing the duration of the buff and also preventing you from recasting. *Fixed a crash related to switching your holster position. *Fixed an issue with Chroma Blueprint parts not referencing updated component terminology. }} 660px|center|Path to the War Within 660px|center|Path to the War Within 660px|center|Path to the War Within 660px|center|Path to the War Within 660px|center|Path to the War Within 660px|center|Path to the War Within 660px|center|Path to the War Within 660px|center|Path to the War Within 660px|center|Path to the War Within __NOEDITSECTION__ Catégorie:Update Catégorie:Update 19